


Ab ovo

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Дженсен очень хотел яйцо





	Ab ovo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirrsten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kirrsten).



> На заявку про Джеев-пингвинов, которые очень хотят яйцо. Там еще ключевая фраза была "Твое крыло застряло у меня в...", но я ее не использовала.  
> Если что, я практически ничего не знаю о пингвинах, кроме того, что они по очереди высиживают яйца, близоруки, а у вида генту (субантарктических пингвинов) сокращается численность, т.к. очень низкая рождаемость.

Название: A Friend In Need  
Бета: -   
Пейринг: J2  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр/Предупреждение: крэк, AU  
Размер: мини :yes:  
Саммари: Дженсен очень хотел яйцо  
Дисклеймер: выдумка, не извлекаю

Жили-были в Ванкуверском океанариуме два закадычных друга-пингвина Дженту по имени Джаред и Дженсен. Птицы они были видные, просто загляденье, образцовые, можно сказать, самцы, и пингвинихи прямо с ума по ним сходили. Половина по большому и сильному Джареду, обладателю веселого и легкого нрава, а вторая – по красавцу Дженсену, сдержанному и непознанному, как льды далекой родины. В общем, все пингвинихи поголовно были не прочь завести птенчиков не с одним, так с другим. Но тут их поджидала непредвиденная трудность – Дженсен хотел яйцо.  
\- Так что за дело? – всплеснув крыльями, удивлялась очередная претендентка.  
Дженсен же, лишь на секунду отводя взгляд, принимался отвлекать вопрошающую своей порцией свежей рыбки, как обычно, небезуспешно.  
\- Что случилось, Дженс? – поинтересовался его друг, после того как Дженсен седьмой раз на неделе остался без ужина. – Ты чахнешь не по дням, а по часам.  
Дженсен вздохнул: отвлекать Джареда было уже нечем.  
\- Колись давай, - наседал тот, - я же твой лучший друг.  
Дженсен снова вздохнул, потоптался на месте, обошел вокруг Джареда и вздохнул еще раз. Никаких шансов отмолчаться. Друг-то он, конечно, лучший, но разве легко признаваться в таких вещах?  
\- Ну Дже-е-е-е-е-енс, - канючил Джаред. Он смешно наклонил голову и подошел поближе, чтобы заглянуть Дженсену в глаза. – А если я смогу помочь?  
Посмотрев в умоляющие глаза друга, полные самого искреннего беспокойства и готовности если не разрешить проблему товарища, то от души посочувствовать, Дженсен ощутил странный трепет. Каждое перышко словно вздрогнуло, как перед линькой, а хвост неприлично встопорщился. И почему ему раньше не пришла в голову мысль обратиться к Джареду?  
\- Яхочуяйцо, - буркнул Дженсен и спрятался за поднятыми крыльями.  
\- Че? – уточнил Джаред.  
\- Я хочу яйцо, - уже медленнее повторил Дженсен из-за крыльев.  
\- А! – Джаред сначала обрадовался, а потом недоуменно щелкнул клювом: - Зачем же ты тогда отвадил Данниль?  
Дженсен переступил с лапы на лапу, затем набрал в грудь воздуху и выпалил:  
\- Яхочуегоснести! – он даже зажмурился за крыльями, так ему было неловко.  
\- О, - озадачился Джаред и замолчал. Надолго, минуты на две.  
Дженсен испугался: а если Джаред теперь презирает его за такое недостойное настоящего брутального пингвина желание и больше не захочет быть его лучшим другом. Поэтому Дженсен осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и выглянул из-за крыла. Джаред задумчиво смотрел в пустоту.  
\- Знаешь, - нерешительно начал он, - это вполне осуществимо, - он почесал крылом в затылке и продолжил уже гораздо увереннее: - Я же самец хоть куда! – гордо раздув грудь, он повернулся вокруг своей оси.  
Дженсен молча кивнул. Стати лучшего друга сомнений не вызывали. Они вызывали совсем другие эмоции. Дженсен в один миг очень хорошо понял тех пингвиних, которые… с которыми… Ох, трепет усилился, а хвост повел себя совсем непристойно – задрался так, что прижался к спине.  
\- Я могу кому угодно яйцо сделать, - заявил Джаред, и Дженсен опять кивнул. – Я представлю, что ты Анжелина. У тебя даже клюв похож.  
Анжелина была знаменитой на весь мир пингвинихой-красавицей из далекого Голливудского Зоопарка, и любая знакомая Дженсена была бы польщена этим сравнением, но он почему-то обиделся.  
Джаред игриво подтолкнул его, а потом замер. Дженсен затаил дыхание. Неужели друг передумал?! Он ведь уже в красках представил, как они с Джаредом будут по очереди держать на лапах и греть в густом и мягком пуху на животе самолично снесенное им, Дженсеном, яичко!  
\- Нет, не буду, - тихо произнес Джаред. У Дженсена чуть сердце не остановилось от разочарования. – Знаешь, Джен, ты в миллион раз лучше Анжелины. Как я раньше не заметил?  
От этих слов у Дженсена закружилась голова, он пошатнулся и, охнув, упал клювом вниз.  
Джаред тоже охнул – от волнения и неожиданности.  
\- Ты хочешь прямо сейчас?   
***  
\- Не грусти, дружище, - Джаред нежно погладил крылом Дженсена, который не сводил влажных глаз со счастливых пар, по очереди греющих на лапах безупречные яйца, – мы будем пробовать, пока не получится.

Название: Ab ovo  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: J2  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр/Предупреждение: крэк, AU  
Размер: передраббл-недомини  
Саммари: После многих неудачных попыток Дженсен все еще хочет яйцо. Продолжение A Friend In Need  
Дисклеймер: выдумка, не извлекаю

Ни одно гнездо не могло сравниться с гнездом Джареда и Дженсена, ведь не было числа красивым камушкам, которые они уже два года по очереди подносили друг другу, неизменно принимали с благодарностью и надеждой, а потом аккуратно укладывали в основание своего общего дома. Но ни одно гнездо и не оставалось пустым второй сезон, несмотря на все усилия своих хозяев. Что за толк в такой красоте?  
\- Никакого, - понуро проговорил Дженсен и, волоча хвост по земле, отвернулся. - Никакого толку.  
Серо-голубой камень с изысканной белой полосой посередине выпал из клюва Джареда и покатился прочь от гнезда - Дженсен впервые отверг его подарок и отказался от попытки сделать яйцо.   
Этим солнечным ноябрьским днем начался долгий месяц ссор и отчаяния. Они больше не делили блестящие рыбьи тела пополам, не катали вместе круглые голыши, не плескались в бассейне, игриво толкаясь под водой головами и спинами, не спали, прижавшись друг к другу. К концу ноября перья Дженсена измялись и потускнели, как перед линькой, а Джаред, который без напоминания постоянно забывал поесть, исхудал и стал раздражительным настолько, что никто не решался к нему подойти, не рискуя получить острым клювом в глаз.   
Издали он наблюдал за тем, с каким жадным вниманием глядит Дженсен на чужие гнезда, в которых со дня на день должно было появиться по паре яиц. По паре яиц, думал Джаред, запасное даже не будет высиживаться, погибнет от холода. Большое сердце Джареда ныло от тоски и одиночества, от осознания того, как плохо сейчас Дженсену. А все из-за того, что он, Джаред, не смог сделать яйцо! Самое главное яйцо, и не смог. Дженсен тоже пробовал, и у него тоже не получилось, но разве это важно? Голова чуть не лопалась от мыслей, однако Джареду казалось, что он упускает что-то чрезвычайно важное, поэтому он не сдавался и продолжал думать. Он, образцовый самец, не смог сделать Дженсену яйцо. Дженсен, сам самец хоть куда (хвост у Джареда даже встопорщился от воспоминаний о том, какой Дженсен замечательный пингвин), тоже не сумел сделать яйцо Джареду. Как же так? Они же оба молодые здоровые и сильные самцы, да любая пингвиниха... Ооооо! Вот оно!!!   
Джаред громко щелкнул клювом и быстро-быстро обернулся вокруг своей оси, от восторга шлепая себя крыльями по бокам. Очевидно, Дженсена осенило в тот же момент, потому что он исполнял очень похожий танец, только на другой стороне отведенной дженту территории. Джаред не мог отвести глаз от того, с каким изяществом, с какой безупречной грацией двигалось его тело, покрытое поблекшим за месяц душевных невзгод оперением. Ничего, сказал себе Джаред, мы это скоро исправим.  
\- Ты не виноват! - Дженсен так спешил навстречу, что упал и прямо на груди съехал с небольшого пригорка к ногам Джареда. - Никто не виноват!!! - Его тусклый (пока еще, только пока!!!) хвост возбужденно торчал к хмурому небу, а глаза светились любовью и радостью.  
\- Мы возьмем чье-нибудь запасное яйцо, - пообещал Джаред, заходя Дженсену за спину.   
Камушка для подарка у него не было, как и в первый раз, но к моржам условности, и так целый месяц потерян!

Название: Ужин на троих  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: J2  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: крэк, флафф  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Мечты сбываются  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Выбрав аппетитного кальмара, Джаред пошел к гнезду. Спешить было некуда – после завтрака получилось выпросить у Дженсена несколько часов с яйцом, значит, следующая возможность представится не раньше, чем через пару дней, и можно не мчаться домой сломя голову, а поглазеть по сторонам. Поговорить ни с кем не выйдет, потому что клюв занят будущим совместным ужином, но это уже мелочи. Джаред счастливо вздохнул, перехватил увесистого кальмара поудобнее и… чуть не выронил его, заслышав взволнованный вскрик – Дженсен звал его. Неужели пора?   
Словно вчера они вместе церемонно кланялись и махали крыльями, когда пришли за яйцом. Дженсен не мог отвести от него восхищенных глаз, нежно трогал клювом и трепетал хвостом от избытка чувств. Джареда и самого основательно встряхнуло, когда Дженсен принял, наконец, на лапы свою мечту и осторожно закатил клювом в пуховый карман под брюхом, но сейчас прямо перья дыбом встали.   
С колотящимся в горле сердцем Джаред, переваливаясь, припустил к гряде изысканных камешков, которой было огорожено их с Дженсеном гнездо. Ужин жутко мешал своими щупальцами, но Дженсен был к ним неравнодушен, так что не возникло и мысли бросить неудобного моллюска.   
\- Стучит, - воскликнул Дженсен, не обратив никакого внимания на принесенное лакомство, и показал крылом на яйцо.   
Джаред разжал клюв и, освободившись от вкусной ноши, наклонился.  
\- Тук! – тут же сказало яйцо.  
\- Тук, - восторженно повторил Дженсен и посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Тук, - благоговейно прошептал Джаред и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Ням!!! – раздалось снизу. – Ням-ням-ням!  
Из дырки к скорлупе торчала крохотная мокрая головенка и требовательно щелкала клювиком.  
На камнях дернулся и обморочно затих кальмар.


End file.
